Morphing Love
by SunShyne09
Summary: Sonja, Renesemee and Jacob's girl, moves to Bama along with Seth and his family, and Leah. Sonja Falls in love with another were-creature, Kyle, and Jacob doesn't like him. Based off of Dirges Wings' MY WORLD.
1. Arrival

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like. Also this is based off of Dirges Wings story **_**My World.**_** Please review and tell me what you think. SunShyne**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 First Day**

Sonja Black walked in to her new high school. _Why couldn't they wait until I graduated before we moved?_ She headed for the door that had OFFICE written on it.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Yes, I'm Sonja Black. May I have my schedule?"

"Sure, one moment, dear. I just need to print it off."

The office door opened and Nikolai Clearwater walked in.

"Hey, Sonja."

"Hey, Nikolai. Sleep late?"

"Nope, mom kept going on and on about how careful I need to be."

"Mom was the same way, I finally just walked out. I'll probably hear about it from dad tonight."

"Can I help you, youngman?"

Nikolai turned toward the lady behind the counter, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Nikolai Clearwater and I need my schedule, please."

"I have it here on my computer. It'll only take me a second to get it printed out."

"Ok, thank you." The receptionist typed something into her computer, then got up and went to the printer and grabbed both of their schedules, and handed the papers to them.

"Well, it looks like you two have the same first block. It's the fifth room down on your right. Just show your schedules to the teacher. You'll also need to do that with each teacher. Oh, and just look beside the door and you'll find the room number."

"Well, it looks like we only have first and lunch together." Nikolai said as they reached Mr. Mallory's door.

"Yeah, it does. You riding home with me?"

"Yeah. Meet you at your car."

"Okay."


	2. Lunch

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

Sonja walked into her second block class, showed her schedule to the teacher, and went to a seat in the back of the class.

"Hey, my name is Angela."

Sonja looked to her right at the girl sitting beside her. "Sonja."

"The girl in front of you is Courtney, and the one to your left is Sonam." Both girls turned to look at her and waved.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Soooo, why don't you eat with us at lunch?"

"Okay, but a friend might sit with us if you guys don't mind?"

"That's fine. What's her name?"

"His. And it's Nikolai."

"Oh, um…ok. Do you know him well?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. Then we moved her together."

"Oh, well, then totally."

"Okay, class let's get started…" Mr. Lorry said as he began to write on the board.

R I I N N G G

"Just follow us and we'll show you where we sit."

They walked to the lunch room, fixed their plates, then went and sat down at a table in the back.

"So, tell us what your friend looks like." Courtney said.

"How about I just show you?"

"Um…how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, you see the guy that is at the burger bar? Fourth one in the lline?"

"Yeah. Ooh, he's hot."

"That's Nikolai."

"Ooohh," then she stood up and yelled, "Nikolai, over here!!!!!!"

Sonam and Angela just shook their heads.

"Is she always like this?" Sonja asked.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

Nikolai came and sat down next to Sonja, "Hey, girl."

"Hey, Nikolai. Um, where's Dante?"

"Didn't get out of bed this morning. So, I left him. Mom's probably mad as hell, too."

"Hang on," Courtney broke in, "who's Dante? If you don't mind me asking."

Nicolai laughed, "Dante's my twin."

"So, there's two of you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Sonja said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, Dante looks like Nikolai in his features, but that's about it. He doesn't have Nikolai's personality, in fact, he's the exact opposite."

"You'll probably see him tomorrow. Mom wanted him to come to school today, but he didn't get up."

"Oh, great another guy for Court to obsess over." Angela said.

"I don't obsess over anyone." Courtney said.

"Hey, guys, who's he?" Sonja asked as she pointed a tall, muscular guy in the line at the meat bar. His hair was shaggy, about shoulder length, the color was black with blonde streaks, and he was approximately 6 foot 3. And when he looked up toward their table, Sonja saw that his eyes were ice blue.

"Oh, you mean my brother Kyle? Ugh, he's coming over here. Dammit." Courtney answered.

"Hey, Court, move over and make room will ya'."

"I…ah…gotta go. Bye, guys." Sonja said as she jumped up, grabbed her plate, then went to put it in its place to be washed.

Nikolai excused himself from the table and tried to follow her, but she was too fast and he couldn't find her.


	3. The Stingray

**Chapter 3: The Stingray**

Sonja's POV

_Oh, no! Why now????_ I asked myself as I slid down the outside wall of the school.

I sat there until I heard the bell ring for the next class.

I checked my schedule, History. _Ugh, I really hate history._

I went in, handed the teacher my slip for him to sign, then took a seat toward the back of the room. Not the back like I would have preferred, but further back than the middle. It just happened to be the only seat available. As the bell rang I noticed that none of my friends had this class with me. _Thank god. Really can't deal with their questions right now._

The class flew by fast. Didn't even realize it had until was surprised by its loud and annoying ring.

Next, and final class, Biology/Chemistry. _Wonder why they combined the class. Well, doesn't matter already taken Biology last year, so that should be a breeze._

This class was like five doors down the hall from History, so I was the first one in there. By the time the next student came into the room I had already gotten the teacher to sign my slip and was seated at the back of the class where there was a table.

As more students stared coming in I took my book, _A Bite ti Remember_, out of my bag and started reading.

I felt people staring at me when they would come in, but I didn't look up. Probably because I hate attention.

Well, I didn't until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

And oh, boy when I did. I met the icy blue eyes that belong to no other than Kyle.

"Mind if I take a seat beside you or are you gonna run away again?"

"You can take the seat and I didn't run away."

He sat down, "Oh, and what would you have called it?"

"I _**walked**_ away because I told my dad I'd call him at lunch and had forgotten until that moment. That's…"

"Bullshit." He broke in. "You're lying. Don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Look, I don't give a rats ass what you think. I had…"

"You _might_ were suppose to call, but you didn't. Now, did you?"

"How would you know if I did or didn't?"

Before he could answer, the teacher broke in to say, "Ok, class, since this is you first day in this class, and there is s new student, we won't start any work until Monday. Just don't get too loud, okay?"

Before I knew what happened, I was bombarded with questions for about the next half hour.

"Kyle, they need you in the office."

He grabbed his things, nodded once to me, then left.

About twenty-five minutes later I asked, "Mr. Garrett, may I leave early to go to the office to turn in my schedule slip?"

"Yeah. Go on," was his reply.

By the time the bell rang, I was in the office and had handed the receptionist my schedule slip.

As I neared my car, I saw some one leaning on my car, which is a black 2009 Chevrolet C3R Corvette Stingray. As I got closer I noticed _who_ was leaning on it. I also noticed that many other guys was checking out my car, just from a distance, kind of like they were afraid of it.

_Or is it they're afraid of _who's_ leaning against it?_

"Would you mind getting off my car, please?" I asked in my sweet and innocent voice when I really wanted to scream at him.

All he did was stare at me. He was leaning on my Stingray, arms crossed over his chest.

"Get the _**Hell**_ off of my car." This time not so sweet and innocent voice and through my teeth.

"Chevy C3R Stingray, right? 2009 model?" Kyle asked, but didn't budge form his position.

"Yes, now, _Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Car_."

He moved slowly away from it, but not far enough for my tastes, only about a foot.

I walked toward the trunk, hit a button on my remote to open it, and put my bag inside. I didn't close it because I saw Nikolai coming from the office.

Kyle saw him as well. "See you tomorrow, Sonja." he said with a grin on his face as he walked away.

**Nikolai's POV**

After I had put my stuff in the trunk I heard Sonja mumbling to herself.

"Ese estupido hijo de una puta. Juro si hay una marca en mi carro di mierda voy a matarlo."She cranked up the car, then roared out of the parking lot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you see that hijo de una puta? He was leaning on my car like he owned it!"

"Sonja calm down, 'k? You're talking about Kyle, Right?" As I said this, I glanced at the speedometer, it read 115.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Ok, since we're on the subject of Kyle, why did you run away at lunch when he came and sat with us?"

"Why are ya'll saying that?! I didn't run away!! Damn!"

"Ok," I threw up my hands, "you didn't run away. Why'd you leave?"

She didn't reply.

"Sonja?"

She didn't even glance at me, just looked at the road in front of us.

"Sonja, are you going to answer my question?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Not at the moment."

"You just answered your own question."

"But…"

"We're home," she said and when we pulled into her drive way, she cut the engine and popped the trunk.

By the time I got out of the car, Sonja had already grabbed her stuff from the trunk and was at the bottom of her porch steps, which were about fifteen feet from where she parked.

As she walked in, Renesmee and Jacob were in the living room, snuggled up on the couch watching _Troy._

"Hey, baby, how was school?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Yeah, if you call me listening to Spanish the whole ride home ok." I said from where I stood at the doorway, "Not to mention, not even five minutes after lunch started, _**she ran out**_."

"Nikolai," she growled.

"What do you mean by 'she ran out'?" Jacob asked.

"What were you not going to tell them?"

"Sonja, answer me." Jacob and Renesmee sat up on the couch.

"I…ah…"

"Spit it out," Renesmee said.

"Can I ask you guys something first?"

"Yeah," wow they're good, because that one word was asid in perfect unison.

"Can we drop it for now? And we talk about it later?" She paused to look at her parent, who were still on the couch. "And about the Spanish, I was speaking,"

"And cursing," Jacob broke in.

"…about a guy leaning on my car."

"What?!?!?!?!?!" Renesmee jumped up off the couch.

"Yes, he was leaning on my car. And I got really, really mad."

"I don't blame you. He better hope I never catch him, 'cause I'll kill him."

"My words exactly."

"Huh?" her mom looked confused now.

"I said, and I quote, 'I swear if there is one scratch on my car, I'll kill him."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I got to get home. See you at school tomorrow."

"'K. Oh, hey, do you want to ride with me to school tomorrow? That way we'd save gas?"

"Yeah, sure. You do know that Dante won't though, right? He'll want to ride his bike."

"So, he don't want a ride, that's find with me."

"See you in the morning," I said with a smile.

"Later," she said back as she went up the stairs to her room.

**Please review.**

**The Spanish you saw earlier in the chapter translates into **_**That stupid son of a bitch! I swear if there is one mark on my car, I will fucking kill him!**_


	4. Is That a Smile?

**Sorry you guys, with school and family, really didn't have time to write. I will definitely try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.**

_**Is That a Smile?**_

_**Sonja POV**_

"So, am I going to hear Spanish this morning?" Nikolai asked me as we were getting into my car the following morning.

"No, and you won't this afternoon as long as that asshole stays off of my car," I responded.

"He didn't scratch your car. Not even a speck," he said.

"Yeah, but if he does it today I'll definitely kill him!" I said as I backed out of the drive way. "No doubt about it. He is really getting on my nerves."

"Well, maybe all you need is to go out with Dante and me this weekend," he said as he looked through one of his notebooks.

"Yeah and where would we go?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, um…we're almost at school. We'll talk about it later," he said trying to change the subject.

"Nikolai, answer me where would we go?" I asked again, this time with more annoyance in my voice.

"Somewhere Jake wouldn't approve of," he said shyly.

"And where would that be?" I asked, a little worried with him dodging the question

"The um…coughcoughclubcoughcough," he looked at me checking to see if I caught what he was saying.

"Oh, well you know, dad will kill us if we got caught." I paused. "Well, he'd kill you and Dante."

"Oh, come on, Sonja. You have to go with us." He gave me his puppy dog eyes and pulled it off well, but I had already made up mind when he told me where we would be going.

"You know you can pull off that look of yours, right?" I asked.

"Yeeaahh," he kept on looking at me to see if he could read the answer on my face, me knowing he couldn't.

We pulled into the school parking lot. I hadn't said anything to him in a few minutes.

Dante beat us, no surprise there, he had a bike. A red and black Yamaha R1 2007.

He got off his Yamaha as we were getting out of the car. Nikolai and I were getting our stuff from the trunk when Dante came up to us, looked a Nicolai, and asked "Did you ask her?"

I spoke up, "Yeah, he asked me, but before I answer. Are you two sure you want me to go?" At their nod I continued, "And where exactly are we going?"

"A club," Nikolai said.

"Where?" I countered.

"In a town," he said looking at me, but not in my eyes.

"In which town?" I asked curiously.

"Birmingham," Dante answered.

"I don't think," I started and Nikolai's face fell, "that I'm gonna miss it."

"Yes!!!!!" Nikolai screamed.

"Ok, calm down a little, will ya? We need to get to class," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he said excitedly.

"See you at lunch, Dante," I said as I headed for class.

"Whatever," he mumbled back.

English rolled around.

"Hey, Sonja, do you know who the new guy is?" Angela asked me when she sat down next to me.

"What new guy?" I asked as I flipped to a clean sheet of paper in my notebook.

"The one with red and black hair," she said doing the same.

"Oh, do you mean Dante?" I looked at her kind of confused.

"That was Dante?" She looked extremely surprised.

"Just for shits and giggles, let's see if we're talking about the same guy, 'k?" She nodded and I continued, "Red and black hair, Tripp pants with buckles and red on the side?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," she paused, "wait, you mean…he and Nikolai are…" at her confused look on her face I nodded. "But they look nothing alike."

"Just wait till you see them side-by-side at lunch. They do, actually, look a like in their features. Like their face, their build, you know that kinda stuff," I said trying to get her to understand.

"If you say so," was her reply.

I laughed to myself.

Miss Cross started teaching and all of our attention went to the notes on the dry-erase board as she was writing them.

R R I I N N G G

"Thank god, I really hate English," I said, walking with Angela out of the classroom.

"I know and now we have to write a damn paper on some bullshit." Angela said as we were walking to lunch.

Inside the cafeteria, I don't see Nikolai or Dante yet. We get our tray, pay for our meals, and head for our table, I see someone sitting there. As we approach, the guy who is sitting there, in my seat, turns around. _What the fuck?!?!?!?!?!?!_

"It's about time you show up," Kyle says.

"Ok, first, you sit on my car, and now you steal my seat. What are you going to do next? Mess up my outfit?"

"Nope, I like the way you dress. And as a matter of fact, I wasn't sitting on your car, I was leaning on it. And secondly, how was I suppose to know were you sat, you ran yesterday, remember?" He said as he was moving to the seat beside that one.

"_I didn't run."_ I said through clinched teeth.

"Hey, Sonja, why are you still standing and not sitting down to eat?" I heard Nikolai say from behind me.

"I was going to Nikolai, damn just give me time," I sat down.

"Ok, so somebody's pissed," Nikolai said as he took a seat next to Kyle. "So, what did you do this time, man?"

"I sat in the wrong seat, apparently."

They both started filling their mouths full of food.

"Hey, guys." Courtney came up behind us and took a seat next to Nikolai. _Oh, yeah it won't be long before those two are an item._ "So, what does Cross have planned for us to do today?"

"Taking notes on 'How to Write a Proper Report'. Then she gives you shitty topics to write one on. It sucks donkey…"

"How did I know that you would have to pick the table in the far back on the room to sit at?" Dante interrupted.

"I don't know. I'm not in your mind at the present moment." I replied, anger still in my voice from the sum of Kyle and Miss Cross.

"Who's pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Cross." He grinned at me. "You think it's funny don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Cause by judging by the look on your face, I'd say that she is making you write a report. Am I correct?" I didn't look at him nor did I answer his question.

"So, am I going to be introduced to the lovely ladies at this table?" He asked as he sat down next to Angela, looking at her all the while.

"The girl that you're sitting beside is Angela, the one beside Nikolai is Courtney, and the one between Nikolai and I is Kyle."

"Hey!!" Kyle said defended.

Everyone at the table busted out laughing, including Dante. When Nikolai and I heard his laugh we looked at each other with confused looks on our faces. We ate our lunch and then got into conversation, and I was surprised that Dante was talking to Angela, because he is usually a very quite, solitaire person.

**I know it's a cliffy. *Evil laugh***

**Review!!!!!!!!!!Pease.**

**SS**


End file.
